deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Wingman
}| }| }} |image = |type = Combo Weapon/Melee |howto = Queen + Nectar |description = Unleash this ruthless wasp against the zombie menace! |uses = Unknown |strength = Great |speed = Slow |pp = 500 with Combo Card |found = Workbenches |inventory = Yes |}} The Wingman is the secret combo weapon that is found in Dead Rising 2. The Wingman is a modified Queen that attacks zombies instead of infecting humans. The Wingman is made by combining a Queen and Nectar. Making a Wingman will award the player the secret achievement Tape It or DIE!. Attacks *'Primary': Press the button to open up the jar and release the Wingman. The Wingman will follow behind Chuck and will sting zombies, killing them, and reward Chuck with 500 PP for every zombie killed. Tips *You can have up to 5 Wingmen following you at once. *If you have a Shotgun out while you have a Wingman, they will not disappear and will have an unlimited number of kills. If you drop or swap the Shotgun then they may disappear if they are attacking. You can acquire a shotgun from the guards on the Tiki statue in the Yucatan Casino or at the Arena entrance, but there is always one at the High-Noon Shooting Range. *A quick way to acquire the Nectar to make the Wingman is to combine Jelly Beans at the Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant blender, at the Food Court. *Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza always has 4 bottles of orange juice, and if you have enough inventory space, you can take them into the Slot Ranch Casino Bar and blend either: OJ + Vodka or OJ + Beer. Better yet, just mix the OJs together for 2 quick Nectars. Then, get a Queen or two if you haven't already! *To acquire a Queen quickly, kill the Zombie at the saferoom exit. There will always be a Zombie with a Queen in front of the double doors, just look for the zombie with a bee on their neck glowing orange. Saving and reloading the area will allow you to acquire more Queens. *If you have lost your Wingman/men while you have a Shotgun out, you can enter a new area and your Wingman/men will reappear. *''Never'' throw a Wingman. Throwing the bottle kills the Queen. *They can slow down Gas Zombies, but cannot kill them. Trivia *Considering that this combo card creates a golden version of the queen bee, this is most likely a reference to "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past"'s secret golden bee, that assisted you when released by killing enemies. *The weapon appears to work by feeding a Queen wasp the "Nectar" mixed drink, as a yellow fluid can be seen at the bottom of the jar. *It does not matter what level you are when you create this weapon. You will always recieve a Combo Card for creating the item. *It should be noted that neither the nectar nor the queen are labelled with the wrench icon that other combinable items are seen with, this shows that it is a secret Combo Weapon. *The Wingman does not disappear when you enter the Saferoom, even though you cannot use weapons there. *It is impossible to get a Scratch Card for the Wingman. wingman1.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons